


White Knight

by grayscale



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayscale/pseuds/grayscale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Right now, the only thing that matters to Fu is Kishi-kun, and he's blind to everything else.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Knight

**Author's Note:**

> For [yararanger](http://yararanger.livejournal.com), who's having a rough time. I hope that this can make you smile at the end of a long day. ♥

Even though it was more than a year ago now, Fu still likes to make fun of Jinguji for the incident with Genki crying while Jinguji was on the phone with Kishi-kun, partly because it's hilarious that Jinguji was so panicked in the face of Genki's tears, and partly to get Jinguji back for causing Kishi-kun emotional distress ( _I didn't know what to do and he was crying and then I was crying and it was scary!!_ Kishi-kun had relayed to Fu later, which Fu thought was grounds for revenge). Jinguji isn't exactly the best shoulder to lean on in times of trouble, no matter how much the _Gamushara!!_ directors want to make the fans believe that he is for the sake of good reality TV, which is something that even Reia will admit, so long as Jinguji isn't in earshot. It's amusing to watch the way "cool, sexy" Jinguji falls apart completely as soon as someone starts to cry (especially because it occasionally gives Fu a chance to show his own sexy side, because he's always fancied himself something of a white knight for pretty boys in distress), and Fu has never felt bad having a good laugh at Jinguji's expense-- because, really, Jinguji totally brings it on himself. 

Still, no matter how much Fu doubts Jinguji's comforting skills, when Jinguji rushes out to him, looking flustered and red in the face, and says hurriedly in the most uncool of ways that Kishi-kun has suddenly started crying and is alone in the dressing room now, Fu thinks fleetingly that perhaps he ought to give Jinguji more of the benefit of the doubt. But the thought barely crosses through his mind, because Kishi-kun is _alone_ and _crying_ , and Fu isn't there. 

He will be soon, though, and so without more than a nod to Jinguji (he supposes he should really buy him ice cream or something later, even if it does seem likely that Reia sent him out to find Fu despite the fact that Jinguji is taking credit) he takes off, barreling into the dressing room without much thought as to anyone or anything he might be knocking out of the way. Fu is a pretty nice guy if he does say so himself, but right now, the only thing that matters is Kishi-kun, and he's blind to everything else as he throws open the door and finds Kishi-kun sitting on the sofa, all alone and looking tiny and helpless amongst the cushions. Somehow, seeing him that way makes Fu's heart leap into his throat, and he feels almost like he's swallowing back tears of his own as he hovers in the doorway for a moment, his knees weak. 

But it's only for a moment, because then Kishi-kun sees him there and turns those big, watery eyes on him, letting out the most piteous whimper of, "…Fu…?" that Fu has ever heard, and that's enough to break Fu from his momentary paralysis. It only takes him a second to be on the couch beside Kishi-kun, pulling Kishi-kun's small frame into his arms and cradling Kishi-kun's head against his shoulder. Kishi-kun's cheek is wet against the stretch of shoulder bared by Fu's tank top, but he doesn't care; he doesn't care about anything in the world besides Kishi-kun. "What happened?" he asks, stroking Kishi-kun's hair as Kishi-kun quivers against his side. 

"I… I don't know!" Kishi-kun sobs in response, which isn't really odd for Kishi-kun; anyone else would probably raise an eyebrow to find someone sobbing their eyes out without knowing what happened, but Kishi-kun's airheadedness is something that Fu loves about him, and so he doesn't bat an eyelash, pulling Kishi-kun closer still. 

"Tell me what you remember," Fu soothes, rubbing little circles into the small of Kishi-kun's back, and it's comforting to feel the tension easing out of Kishi-kun's form even as he sniffs and coughs on his own tears. "I… I went to sleep on the sofa," he responds after a moment, his brow furrowing at the difficulty of thinking. "And then suddenly everything was shaking, and there was a giant earthquake, and Jinguji had turned into Godzilla, and he was going to eat you, and--" 

It's all Fu can do to bite back a laugh despite the tears still welled up in Kishi-kun's wide eyes, because of course Kishi-kun would dream Jinguji as Godzilla destroying the city. He makes a mental note to make fun of Jinguji sometime in the future, but for now, the only important thing is Kishi-kun, and so he smiles warmly, wiping away Kishi-kun's tears with his thumb before leaning in to press a gentle kiss to his lips. 

"I promise I'm not going to get eaten," he says when he pulls back a moment later, Kishi-kun's eyes looking up at him waveringly and possibly even bigger than before. "I promise I'll always be here to protect you from Jinguji, and Godzilla, and earthquakes, and bad dreams. Okay?" 

Kishi-kun thinks for a moment, and god is his thinking face adorable, Fu can't help but consider as he watches the wheels in Kishi-kun's head turn. But after a moment, he gives Fu a skeptical look, replying slowly, "But… what about nightmares at my house?" 

And Fu really can't help but laugh at that, pulling Kishi closer and pressing a kiss to his temple. "I can come to your house and protect you tonight, too, if you want," he replies, raising an eyebrow as he pulls back. "How does that sound?" 

Kishi-kun nods slowly, thinking again, before adding, "…will you bring the sexy fuzzy pyjamas?" 

Fu chuckles again, kissing Kishi-kun once more before catching his eyes and grinning at him. "Of course," he replies with a wink, and yeah, maybe it feels a little stupid, being Kishi's knight in "sexy fuzzy pyjamas," but Fu doesn't care. Just seeing the way Kishi-kun's face lights up when he agrees makes him feel as if his heart is exploding with love, and as Kishi-kun leans up to kiss Fu back, a smile on his face and all thoughts of Godzilla chased from his mind, Fu thinks perhaps he might have to give Jinguji more credit in the future.


End file.
